Día Libre
by Avstew
Summary: Ella acuesta su cabeza en mi regazo y jugueteo con su cabello ― ¿Qué? ― me pregunta.   ― Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora.  'En Llamas' Dia libre antes de los juegos. Peeta Pov.


**Los personas NO me pertenece. Propiedad de Suzanne Collins.  
>Fragmento de ''En Llamas''<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Día Libre.<strong>  
><strong>''En Llamas''<strong>

Mientras voy acompañando a Katniss a su habitación, pienso si en lo que hicimos en las secciones de entrenamiento privadas estuvo bien o mal, pensando en que pude empeorar las cosas para ella, para que ella permanezca viva.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación el susurro de Buenas noches se queda en mis labios, Katniss me rodea con sus brazos y apoya mi cabeza contra mi pecho. Esa sensación tan cálida, se siente a casa, al calor de mi horno… Creo que el que se esta convirtiendo en horno soy yo así que decido deslizar mis manos por su delicada espalda y solo hundo mi mejilla contra su cabello.

― Siento haber puesto peor las cosas. ― dice Katniss con arrepentimiento.

― No peor que yo ― le digo sabiendo que al final ella se echara la culpa de todo y dirá que ella hizo todo peor que yo, me cegué por la rabia, por el maldito capitolio que nos quiere arrebatar la vida una vez mas... Con lo que hice en mi sección privada de entrenamiento no estoy cumpliendo con mi objetivo de protegerla. ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por cierto? ― Pregunto tratándome de meter en esa cabeza loca que nunca hace caso.

― No lo se… ― Espero que continúe ― ¿Para enseñarle que soy mucho mas que una pieza en sus juegos? ― Levanta una ceja y no puedo evitar reír.

Recuerdo la noche en que dije eso en el tejado en los primeros juegos, cuando los dos estábamos faltos de sueño o muy nerviosos para dormir.

_''Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos. ''_

Fueron mis palabras esa noche donde estaba enfadado porque ella no había entendido mis palabras.

― Yo también ― Le digo ― Y no estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a intentar. Llevarte a casa, quiero decir. Pero si soy sincero sobre ello...

― Si eres perfectamente sincero sobre ello ― Levanta la mirada y me mira seriamente ― Crees que el Presidente Snow probablemente les haya dado ordenes directas para que se aseguren de que morimos en la arena pase lo que pase.

― Se me ha pasado por la cabeza... ― Asiento.

Muchísimas veces se me ha pasado por la cabeza, solo quiero tener la esperanza que ella siga su vida, que salga viva de esa arena. Que regrese al Distrito 12 donde la espera su madre, Prim e incluso aunque la idea me tortura la espera Gale. No imagino como me sentiría si la viera morir en la arena, en mis brazos o por una lanza, por un tridente, por unos mutos… Simplemente no me lo perdonaría, no podría vivir con ello.

― Pero incluso si eso sucede, todos sabrán que nos fuimos luchando verdad? ― Pregunto  
>deseando alivianar la conversación.<p>

― Todos lo sabrán. ― Responde despistándose por sus pensamientos, lo se por que tiene esa mirada tan profunda que indica que le esta dando vueltas al asunto.

Así como se hornear alguna tarta, pintar cosas que he soñado, se lo que ella esta pensando en este momento. Está pensando en salvarme. Me estoy empezando a poner furioso por que casi puedo adivinar lo que ella piensa en la manera que quiere actuar, como quiere jugar sin reglas… Contra el Capitolio.

Cuando estoy planeando decirle algo suelta de sopetón.

―Así que... ― Lo piensa antes de decirlo. ― ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con nuestros últimos días?

Y yo solo respondo con la verdad.

― Yo solo quiero pasarme cada posible minuto del resto de mi vida… contigo. ―

―Ven, entonces ― Me sorprende la urgencia con que lo dice y me mete dentro de su habitación.

Mientras yo me siento en la cama, ella va y abre un poco la ventana sabiendo que así me gusta dormir, observo mientras se da la vuelta y camina al baño y aunque cierra la puerta a medias de aquí la observo desabrocharse de espalda su sujetador. Podría caerme de culo pero estoy sentado, así que trato de no pensar como se vería ella desnuda. Ella se gira y camina hacia la cama yo desvió la mirada de ella y me quito mi camisa. Nos metemos en silencio en la cama y la abrazo con mi cuerpo, me hundo en su cabello y enseguida caigo en profundo sueño del cual estoy seguro que no tendré pesadillas.

Cuando abro los ojos ella todavía está dormida, la miro y me encuentro atrapado en lo que para mí respecta la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con el pelo enmarañado en la cara, la boca ligeramente abierta y el ceño un poco fruncido. Cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera, que dijera lucharía por conseguirlo, Sin preguntas, sin motivos, sin importar los medios que tendría que utilizar. Ella se había vuelto mi torre de control solo que yo no significo algo tan profundo para ella. Así que de todas maneras sonrió por mi absurda felicidad.

Cuando despierta solo me limito a decirle.

― Sin pesadillas ― Digo sonriendo un poco.

― Sin pesadillas ― Me confirma entre el sueño. ― ¿Tu?

―Ninguna, había olvidado cómo se siente una noche de sueño de verdad. ― digo y nos quedamos callados observándonos.

Ella desvía la mirada primero cuando entra la chica Avox Pelirroja con una nota de Effie, ella toma la nota, la chica sale y ella me lee el contenido.

― ¿De verdad? ― Digo tomando la nota y examinándola.

La nota contiene:

'' Peeta y Katniss gracias a su reciente Tour, Haymitch y yo hemos decidido que ustedes ya se manejan adecuadamente en público, así que por lo siguiente sus secciones de entrenamiento han sido canceladas. ''  
>Effie.<p>

― ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? Tendremos todo el día para nosotros. ― Digo sin ocultar mi alegría.

―Que mal que no podemos ir a ningún sitio. ― Me dice ella con nostalgia.

― ¿Quien dice que no podamos? ― Haciendo que levante su cara.

― ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? ― Arque la ceja ― ¿A un picnic en el baño?..Ya sé, una velada romántica con mucho alcohol y Haymitch. ― Me rio de sus ocurrencias.

―Nada de eso tonta, tenemos nuestro tejado. ― Y le doy un toquecito en la cabeza.

Me permito separarme de ella y salir para que se arregle, busco unas mantas y pido comida en la cocina. De regreso a la puerta de su habitación ella sale y la veo de pie a cabeza y no se me ocurre otra cosa que decirle.

― Estas hermosa. ― Me mira sarcásticamente.

― ¿Estás hablando en serio? No tengo nada de hermosa. ― Frunce el ceño.

― Tú tienes de fea lo que yo tengo de real mi pierna. ― Le digo arrastrándola conmigo al tejado.

Cuando llegamos al tejado estiramos las mantas, nos traen la comida y terminamos comiendo.

― Voy a reventar, creo que comí demás. ― dice sobando su barriga.

― No importa, tenemos que estar en forma para la arena. ― Digo pensando que siempre el distrito 12 está en desventaja por la falta de comida de todos nosotros, en especial los de la veta.

― Bueno ya comimos ¿Ahora qué haremos? ― Me pregunta.

― Bueno, podemos tomar sol ― Ríe y la tumbo en la manta.

―Peeta, déjame ― Se está riendo de verdad y luego me empuja, pero se queda acostada y agarra una cuerda y empieza a practicar nudos y redes.

― Espérame aquí. ― Corro a la habitación de mis pinturas y a lo lejos escucho que me está llamando. Cuando vuelvo me mira enojada.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ― me reta diciendo.

― Fui a buscar para pintarte, porque estas perfecta para hacerlo ― Relaja su cara. ― Tumbada en sol, con esos mechones de cabello alborotados en tu rostro. ― No dice nada, así que tomo eso como una afirmación.

La empiezo a pintar y ella sigue haciendo nudos. Dejo de mirarla un momento tratando de buscar el color exacto de su pelo y escucho su risa.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ― me siento a la defensiva.

―Solo que tú te ves tan… ― Más risa y eso me hace enojar. ― Serio cuando pintas.

― ¿Ibas a decir Serio? ― Sigo enojado por su burla.

― Serio y hermoso quizás. ― Me relajo y sonrió tontamente, sonrojándome hasta los huesos.

― Ven deja de pintar un momento, se me ocurrió un juego. ― Me levanta con toda su fuerza pero no muevo ningún musculo. ― Vamos párate.

― Si me das un beso, quizás. ― Levanta una ceja y me da un beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Eso es un beso? ― Se ríe.

― No dijiste donde querías el beso. ― Tramposa. Negó con la cabeza sonriéndome y me levanto.

― Bueno vamos a jugar que yo lanzo una manzana al campo de fuerza y tú tienes que atraparla ― Se ve tan niña inventando ese juego tan tonto que asiento y juego con ella un rato hasta que nos aburrimos al final de la tarde.

Nos volvemos a sentar en las mantas y ella acuesta su cabeza en mi regazo, se pone a hacer una corona de flores que conseguimos en el jardín y yo hago jugueteo con su cabello tratando de hacer nudos y me quedo pensando en lo tonto que fui , en que nunca tuve la capacidad de hablarle durante tanto tiempo, recordando como nuestros ojos revoloteaban de vez en cuando en el colegio , como cuantas veces soñé un momento así con ella y hasta ahora solo tuve la oportunidad, una oportunidad antes de morir. Estúpido.

No me había dado cuenta que mis manos se habían detenido así que ella levanta la mirada.

― ¿Qué? ― me pregunta.

― Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre. ― Le digo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, esperando ver su reacción pero se ve tan relajada

― Vale. ― Solo responde eso, aunque sea poco es suficiente y me rio.

― ¿Entonces lo permitirás? ― anhelo una respuesta positiva.

―Lo permitiré. ― Con mi estúpida felicidad y mi estúpida sonrisa vuelvo a poner mi atención en su cabello y ella empieza a dormirse.

Levanto mi vista al cielo y veo el hermoso naranja mezclado con amarillo del atardecer.  
>Me permito despertarla sabiendo que eso no la enojara.<p>

―No creí que quisieras perdértelo. ― Es hermoso. ― Sabes que es mi color favorito, mi momento favorito del día aunque pensándolo bien debería cambiarlo por ''Las noches durmiendo con Katniss''.

― Gracias. ― Me dice adormilada, y dirige su vista al atardecer.

Luego de ver el atardecer juntos y en silencio, nos da hambre pero no bajamos a comer con los demás, como tampoco nadie nos manda a bajar pedimos comida.

― Me alegro que nadie venga, estoy harto de poner a todos a mi alrededor tan triste. ― Digo enfadado, no me gusta que lloren y menos sobre cosas referentes a Katniss y a mí. ― Todos llorando. O Haymitch… ―

―No necesitas decir más, no hablemos de eso. ― Me callo y seguimos comiendo.

Luego que terminamos de comer, estamos recogiendo todas las mantas y nuestras cosas.  
>Se acerca y me abraza, sorprendiéndome por su repentino cariño.<p>

― Así que… ¿Te gusto el día de hoy? ― Espero su respuestas oliendo su cabello.

― Si, un día normal entre tanta locura y entre tanta lloradera. ― Sonrió y bajamos del tejado.

Cuando vamos al pasillo la dejo en la puerta de su habitación.

― ¿Quieres que me quede? ― Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que diga que sí. ― O has tenido mucho de ''Peeta'' hoy.

― Quiero que te quedes. ― Me sujeta por el brazo.

― ¿Y si no quiero quedarme? ― Le quito su brazo y ella vuelve a sujetarme. ― No puedes obligarme, soy más grande y fuerte que tu. ― Sonrió con suficiencia.

―Pues tendré que obligarte. ― Estoy preparado para protestar pero me besa, no dulce ni tierno. Por primera vez es ella la que me besa con ansias enredando sus manos en mi cuello… sin cámaras, sin nadie que nos vea.

No tengo nada que objetar, así que entro y me quedo tumbado en la cama mientras ella va a ducharse, luego sale completamente envuelta en una toalla busca una pijama y entra de nuevo al baño. Cuando ella sale empieza a cepillarse su cabello y yo entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida y hasta que estoy secándome en el baño me doy cuenta que no tengo ropa aquí.

―Katniss ― Asomo mi cabeza por la puerta del baño. ― No tengo ropa aquí ¿Podrías buscar en mi habitación?

―Peeta, me da miedo salir tengo el presentimiento que si salgo la puerta se cerrara y no abrirá mas. ― Está completamente sonrojada.

―Katniss, por favor. ― Se que será inútil, ella se levanta y va a su closet y me pasa un pantalón de pijamas.

― Es lo suficientemente ancho para que te quede. ― Lo tomo y le susurro ''Gracias'', ella oculta una sonrisa quizás porque el color de la pijama es rosado.

Para cuando salgo del baño, ya ella esta medio dormida, pero levanta la mirada y empieza a reírse del pantalón, pero me sonroja en la manera que me mira…

― ¿Qué miras? ― Pregunto con pena.

―Lo lindo que te queda ese pantalón rosado y lo hermoso que se ve tu cabello mojado. ― Katniss es adorablemente encantadora cuando se lo propone.

― Oh, vamos… Duérmete. ― Digo sin evitar reír.

Me deslizo en la cama y nos acurrucamos juntos, Katniss se adormila de inmediato y yo termino dándole besos en sus parpados, nariz, mejillas… pero nunca en la boca. Pensando en este maravillo día que pasamos, sin mencionar los juegos, sin mencionar nada de muertes, un día ''casi'' normal. Ella se duerme y yo me quedo observándola y pensando en que nos traerá el mañana, en cuantas noches nos quedan juntos y en mi único deseo:

Protegerla para siempre. 

* * *

><p><em>La verdad no se que tan buena soy escribiendo, pero en realidad a las románticas como yo les dejo mucho que desear la relación de PeetaKatniss. Sabiendo que estos libros NO son románticos, decidí hacer esta parte de En Llamas que es cuando ellos tienen el dia libre antes de las entrevistas, pinte a Katniss un poco cariñosa debido a que en el libro ella se permite estar así con Peeta ya que piensa que va a morir y por que Gale esta muy lejos._

_Cualquier correcion, duda, aplausos o tomates los dejan en los Reviews._


End file.
